Methods are already known for fabricating micromechanical components, which employ a so-called sacrificial layer technique. In this context, a sacrificial layer is deposited on a substrate, and a resist layer is then deposited on the sacrificial layer. An element is patterned out of the resist layer, and the sacrificial layer is removed, at least under sections of this resist layer structure, in an etching process. In the process, silicon is used both for the substrate, as well as for the resist layer.